


Stay With Me a Little Longer

by kennedie_exe



Series: Promptis Fan Week [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluffiest thing I've ever written, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Noctis has nice bed sheets man, Promptis Week, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Fluff, forehead kiss, neck kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Day 2 of Promptis Fan Week!Prompt: Sharing a bedA short drabble in which Noctis and Prompto cuddle basically





	Stay With Me a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I missed day 1 so here's day 2! Hopping on the fan week bandwagon ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

Noctis loved nothing more than to stay in bed all day long. He loved it even more when he was able to snuggle up in his blankets at night. The room was surrounded in darkness which accented the bed time atmosphere. His sheets were so soft and the pillows had just the right amount of fluff to be perfect as they covered the king sized bed. He wasn't quite asleep yet. His mind slowly eased down and the world slows as he begins to start his REM cycle. He's been waiting all day for this beautiful moment. Before he could get further though, there was a knock on his room door. He groans because he knew who it was. So close yet so far from sleeping.

 

“Hey dude the guest room is fucking freezing! Can I like sleep next to you? Not in like a creepy way or anything just… Ya know… It's cold…” The blonde rambled on and it may have been dark but Noctis could see just how Prompto's face flushed as he spoke. Prompto was staying the night and knew asking to sleep with Noctis was a no go. He settled for the guest room but it seemed to grow colder and colder as the night drew on. An ice box if you will.

 

“Yeah whatever just, stay on your side and don't say anything. I'm tired and I want to sleep.” Noctis spoke with his pre-sleepy voice. Not quite groggy but still on the exhausted side.

 

“Gotcha!” Prompto soon made his way for the bed climbing in on the opposite side. Whoa. Noctis’s sheets were so comfy. The ones in the guest room were still better than the sheets Prompto had at home, but these were like clouds; soft and puffy clouds. Cumulus clouds sent from the angels themselves and blessed this bed with unbelievable softness. Prompto felt so cozy. Not quite warm yet but he was getting there as he laid in these wonderful sheets.

 

He thinks for a moment and realizes how he's never been this close to Noctis in proximity. His body heats up and not for warmth. More of a tingling sensation that spread throughout his whole body. Okay so he's been pining for Noctis since high school. They were best friends after all but he never made a move. He knew he didn't have a chance with him but this was good at least. Being close to him like this was fine with him.

 

Prompto scoots a bit closer to Noctis to test the waters and was lucky, Noctis didn't say anything. Or was already asleep to notice. Prompto could _feel_ the bit of heat radiating off of Noctis and that was making him warmer. He's so happy to be Noctis’s friend and able to share this moment with him. He just hoped that one day, they could actually sleep like this all the time. Maybe a bit closer than this but Prompto would be fine with anything coming from Noctis.

 

The night goes on and they both are fast asleep facing away from each other. Soft snores emitted through the room from both of them. Noctis turns sleepily toward Prompto's back, gets a bit closer and mindlessly wraps his arms around his waist, spooning him. Prompto slowly wakes at the gesture and realizes that Noctis had came close to him. Noctis was directly behind him; _spooning him._ Prompto pretended to be asleep but his mind was racing, his heart was pounding against his rib cage more quickly, and he just wanted to stay like this. Now he knew Noctis was in deep sleep so this was most likely an accident. He was going to indulge in this accident nonetheless. He leaned against him and savored the warm feeling of Noctis’s body pressed against him. He could slightly feel the defined muscle through his shirt and those strong arms wrapped around him nicely almost as if they fit together. He felt safe in his arms.

 

Prompto was slowly going back to sleep now. After his heart rate and nerves subsided, he was able to calmly close his eyes and enter dream world. It was interrupted though. Noctis had kisses the back of Prompto's neck gently and the blonde snapped his eyes open almost internally combusting. Prompto had to remind himself that Noctis was asleep and this was again, a harmless accident. He wondered who Noctis was really thinking about. He pushed that thought aside and tried his best to go to sleep.

 

The morning soon comes and Noctis wakes first unexpectedly and finds himself cuddled against Prompto, spooning him from behind. He blushes but smiles into the blonde's neck, holding onto him tightly. Prompto soon wakes up and assumes Noctis was still asleep. He figured he go shower and get dressed so he began to get out of bed. He felt Noctis hold him tighter as if he didn't want to let go.

 

“Stay.” Noctis’s voice was groggy and thick with sleep. Prompto stills his movements only to turn so he was facing Noctis. They met eye to eye and both were blushing like crazy. Prompto soon scooted closer and laid his head onto Noctis’s chest. He could feel his heartbeat rising. He wrapped his arms around his waist and looked up to him with sleepy eyes. A yawn escapes him.

  
“I guess I'll stay.” Prompto gave a small smile and Noctis grins at the response bringing Prompto closer to him. They both felt so warm together and their bodies fit perfectly together for the ultimate cuddle. Noctis yawned too and began running his hand through golden blonde strands gently. Prompto hums at the feeling and snuggles his face more into Noctis’s chest. Noctis soon heard those soft snores again and pecked Prompto's forehead with a light kiss. Prompto wasn't quite asleep yet and smiled as he kissed Noctis’s chest. They were content, they were happy, and maybe Prompto does have a chance with the prince after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to keep up with daily drabbles for this week! Hope you enjoyed the first (second) day!


End file.
